


Lucky Strike

by frigginadorable



Series: SNK Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, freshman eren, senior levi, sports aus are so important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigginadorable/pseuds/frigginadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt: eren is a nervous baby freshman who is trying out for the highschool baseball team and levi is a confident senior player who takes eren under his wing to help him make the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

"Eren, I’m telling you, just try out! What’s the worst that could happen? You don’t make the cut, so what? Their loss." Armin continued to urge his friend into baseball tryouts, Eren rolled his eyes and sighed. If he didn’t agree soon, he knew his friend would end up lecturing him all god damn day. 

"Fine! Fine. I’ll try out. _Happy_?” Eren hissed, turning sharply on his heel, stopping in the middle of the hallway to glare at Armin. Mikasa bumped into Eren, which caused him to stumble backwards. Thankfully, he landed against a firm, muscular chest— _oh god_. 

"Watch where you’re going, _brat_.” An icy voice nearly growled in his ear, Eren shivered before regaining movement and jumping away. His wide eyes landed upon none other than Levi Ackerman, captain of the Sina High Baseball team. 

He gulped and resisted the urge to curl into himself, squirming slightly under the older’s darkened gaze. Eren made a mental note to yell at Mikasa later for being so careless. 

"S-sorry." He mumbled, averting his gaze to the floor. Levi let out a ‘hmmpf’ before Eren heard him turn and walk away. Once he was sure the senior was out of earshot, he let out a long, deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. 

"What a jerk." Jean huffed, walking over from his locker, where he’d been standing in front of and watching the whole scene play out. Eren just nodded and pulled his binder closer to his chest, staying silent as the four of them shuffled off to their next class. 

Baseball tryouts were that day after school, apparently Mikasa and Armin had handed in his health forms already. Despite Eren’s protest that there was no fucking way he’d get onto the team after what happened with him and the  _captain_ , his two friends forced him to go. 

"We’ll go sit on the bleachers, good luck Eren!" Armin chimed before he and Mikasa abandoned him in front of the locker room. He watched them round the corner before steeling himself and entering the locker room. 

It already reeked of sweat from the previous gym classes, he scrunched his nose and made his way to his locker. There were guys ranging from freshmen, like him, and seniors walking around in nothing but their jock strap or a pair of shorts. 

Eren felt sick to his stomach. Maybe it was a mix of the stench and his overwhelming anxiety about this whole thing, but he was gonna hurl if he didn’t get out of there soon. Quickly, he put on a pair of shorts, a plain t-shirt, and his lucky cleats (which Mikasa had insisted he put in his gym locker. Eren was starting to think that this whole thing was a setup that’d been going on way longer than just today.). 

He speed walked out of there and into the gym where he waited around with a bunch of other guys. After a few minutes of waiting, Erwin, the vice-captain, came out with a bag full of gloves. “Here you go, good luck getting a decent glove, a lot of them are pretty old. Keep in mind, if you are chosen for the team, you’re required to bring your own glove.” 

Eren had plenty of gloves, which included a catchers mitt from when he played an entire season as his little league team’s fill-in catcher. He’d been playing for as long as he could remember and he wasn’t at all bad, but this team was bigger than anything he’s ever faced before. 

Plus, there was the intimidation of the elder students who were undoubtedly more talented than him. However, he couldn’t let that get to him right now, he had to focus on playing. Eren loved baseball, he felt comfortable while on the field and especially when he was up to bat. This was _his_  sport. 

So, during tryouts, he did his best to stop about every little damn thing and did his thing. Which, judging by the impressed look in Erwin’s eyes and lack of disgust in Levi’s, he was doing pretty fucking well. He’d managed to catch everything that came his way, some of the other kids started calling him ‘the human vaccum’. Once they got up to hitting practice, he nailed each one but by the end of practice he was just about nervous as he was at the beginning. Fuck his nerves, they were annoying as hell.  

Eren smiled as some of the other guys patted his back with a ‘Good Job!’ or a ‘You killed it out there, Jaeger!’. They were all very kind to him, well, not all of them but a majority were pretty supportive. Which should’ve helped him calm down but his fingers shook as he tossed his glove into the bag. 

—- 

That Friday the results were posted on the board in the gym, Armin nearly dragged him by the collar of his shirt to go see if he made it. Not only did he make it, but instead of going to Junior Varsity, he was on the Varsity team. Eren’s eyes widened as he read the list over again, this had to be some sort of mistake. 

"Congratulations, Eren." Mikasa smiled at him before both she and Armin gave him a bone crushing hug. He struggled to get out of their hold, when he did he turned back to the list and read it over once more. 

"I can’t even believe it, guys. This is insane." He muttered, rubbing a hand over his face before turning back around and smiling wide. "Thanks for making me try out, Armin. Thanks for helping him, Mikasa." Eren’s smile only grew as his two best friends nearly beamed at him. Then he remembered, practice started in ten minutes! 

"Gotta go now, see you guys later!" He took off and waved at them as he ducked into the locker room and rushed to get changed. Eren barely made it out onto the field with his shoes on the right feet. A scoff came from behind him, which caused him to jump. 

Levi stared at him with those cold, dark eyes— the senior scared the shit out of Eren, to be quite honest. Even more so now that he was now that he had to obey his orders. He froze under the other’s gaze, watching with his own wide and curious eyes. After a moment of awkward and tense silence, Levi turned away to face the others. 

"We’ll be running five laps today, team. Get to it." Levi barked, the players all shouted ‘Yes sir!’ before taking off to do as they were told. Eren tossed his glove on the ground and was about to follow after them before a hand wrapped around his wrist. His entire body tensed up as he stopped short, slowly turning his head to face Levi. 

"You and I are going to do other exercises in the meantime, Jaeger." Levi offered a thin smile, which Eren had a hard time comprehending. Was he trying to be funny? Sarcastic? He had no clue. 

"O-oh, okay, Captain." His voice wavered unsteadily which only seemed to amuse Levi further. Eren’s cheeks burned as he followed after his superior to the field, hands balled into fists. 

"We’re going to work on your batting form, you were hitting well the day of tryouts but you’re still extremely tense. It also seems you have the habit of stepping out instead of forward, which is why all of your hits are going over the third base line." Levi informed him, tone strictly professional however the glint in his eyes said otherwise. Cautiously, Eren grabbed a bat and stood in position at the baseball diamond. 

"Spread your legs a little more and bend them, keep your right elbow higher than your left." The other ordered from behind him, Eren could do nothing but adjust himself as directed and hope he was doing exactly what was wanted from him. 

"Like this?" Eren breathed out, lifting his elbow and bending his knees a bit more. He heard a soft chuckle before the sound of cleats approaching him and then there was a firm pressure on his shoulder which he assumed signaled for him to lower it. 

Another hand was placed between his legs and then moved over to push his thighs apart more which made him flush completely but he moved regardless. “Better.” Levi’s typically monotoned voice had changed in a way, Eren wasn’t quite sure but he was nearly positive that it couldn’t be a good thing. 

His grip on the handle tightened, knuckles going white as he stood there waiting for further instruction. However, nothing came, instead he felt Levi press up against his back and wrap his arms around to hold the bat with Eren. Oh god, oh _god_. 

"Relax, Eren, you’re too tense." Levi nearly purred, this was so out of character of the senior but then again, what did Eren know? What  _did_  Eren know? Nothing. His mind wandered as they stood there, too close for comfort. Well, his comfort at least. How could he relax in such a position?

"You need to calm down, otherwise you’re not going to play well and get kicked off the team. I’m just trying to help you." Levi’s voice was more soothing than anything now. Slowly, Eren adjusted to the situation and he was able to loosen his grip. Levi was just trying to help. At least someone was looking out for him, maybe Varsity wouldn’t be as stressful as he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote for tumblr and figured i'd post it here too!!


End file.
